


Hearthoming Instinct

by IllyaTsubomi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyaTsubomi/pseuds/IllyaTsubomi
Summary: When I say “I’ve come home”, I want to hear you say “Welcome back”.A Protagonist (Kurusu Akira) x Sakura Futaba series centering in my personal take on their post-game story.May contain spoilers as well as time skips, but most of all, fluff.





	1. reunion prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this looping a song under the same title as this fic (Japanese title is Kisou Honnou though) composed by Deco*27 and sang by... surprise, Futaba's Japanese seiyuu, Aoi Yuuki! I really love this song and thinks it suits their relationship, so I decided to write a fic series titled from that song. It's really a good song and an MV's up on YouTube, go look for it.
> 
> Anyways, aside from that song, I'm also highly inspired by a Japanese fanfic I read in Pixiv, its title is ケスラー・シンドローム;Surrender by SurfaceToAir (pixiv ID 21082566). It's one of my favorite fics of this ship ever and it heavily inspires the atmosphere of this fic.

_**Sent: Today.**_  
Futaba: I miss you so much.  
Futaba: When will you be back to Tokyo?

At any case, Futaba is really glad she had Akira as her boyfriend. He’s really kind and sweet, kind of dorky at times. However, it doesn’t cover up the fact that she really missed him, and that the long-distance relationship does pain her after a while. She wants to meet him, she wants to hug him dearly. Maybe even kissing him. They did have their first kiss back when he’s still here, somewhere on Valentine, and….

Remembering it made Futaba blush, to the point that she didn’t notice Sojiro had been staring at her strange behavior. Futaba shrieked when Sojiro calls her name worriedly.

After all, she was at her house eating breakfast when suddenly she were lost in memories.

“S—Sojiro?! I wasn’t thinking of something perverted about Akira, I swear!”

Her adoptive father sighed at the sight of Futaba panicking. At this point, he did know of their relationship that turned into a long-distance one, though it does bother Sojiro that he had to knew it when Futaba comes over for Valentine’s date instead of Futaba telling him by herself.

“…I didn’t say anything about that, why did you say that? Wait…. Did you two actually–“

Futaba shrieked again.

“No, of course! I was just… I kind of remembering of him— I swear we haven’t done something like that!”

“Really? How far did you two go? It’s getting suspicious when you’re panicking like that.”

“I– I uh… I missed him, that’s all! We have never gone more than kissing, I swear!”

“So you two did kiss. I do believe you, but I guess have to confront him later….I mean….” Sojiro sighed before he points at the clock. “At any case, you’d be late if you don’t go to school now.”

As she scrambled through between finishing her breakfast and then wearing her shoes getting ready to go, Futaba rushes. She wondered what Sojiro means by those, though.

* * *

It was during the lunch period after Futaba ate her own bento, where Futaba noticed Akira had sent her a reply. She sets her phone to vibrate during school— the school’s rules that she had to abide with, and didn’t happen to notice it sooner.

 _Sent: 30 minutes ago_  
Akira: Actually… I’ll be arriving in Leblanc this evening with Mona.  
Akira: I plan to surprise you guys, but I can’t lie to you at all, Futaba.  
Akira: Because I miss you a lot too.

Futaba couldn’t believe what she’s reading at first, she had to pinch her cheeks.

Futaba: I—i—is this tr)fryfsdgsf  
Futaba: *true  
Akira: Didn’t I say once that I plan to go to a college in Tokyo?  
_Akira is typing…_

He did say that once in their previous convos, wasn’t it? And this time Futaba will soon be in the third year… That means Akira’s going to college soon. Futaba got too excited to say more, she’s sure anything she typed would be chaotic right now.

Akira: Well, I still have the entrance exam to pass, but I’ll go there sooner because I miss you guys.  
Akira: Oh, by the way, Sojiro-san already knew. 

So that’s why Sojiro said ‘I’ll confront him later’. Uh oh, Akira’s in trouble is what she first thought, but to be honest they got nothing to hide. Their relationship is as pure as it should be! For now!

Futaba: I– I’m sure you can pass! You’re good at studying!  
Akira: Not as much as my lovable genius girlfriend though.  
Futaba: I can’t believe your smooth compliments are getting better during the time you’re not here >///>

Giggling softly, Futaba tried to keep a calm and collected expression but failing horribly at it. To the point, a classmate came to her smiling.

“Futaba-chan, why are you giggling~?”

Futaba shrieked.

“A…aaah, um…” Futaba recognizes the cheerful girl as one of her classmate and friends in class since last year; one she surprisingly does get along with due to sharing a similar interest in Featherman and the fact that she didn’t find Futaba strange, “Chika, it’s nothing…It’s just… My boyfriend messaged me…”

The classmate named Chika giggles. “You’re still with him, right? Is the guy one year older than you? What was his name again…. Kurisu?”

“Kurusu… Akira Kurusu.”

“Ah, right! Him! What’s going on with him?” Chika’s eyes twinkle in curiosity. In any case, she’s kind of different than her best friend Kana-chan that lives in another town. Of course, Futaba’s still in contact with Kana. It is a strange feeling for her to realize actually had a friend outside the Phantom Thieves and Kana, but she’s glad Chika’s friendly and nice.

“He… uh… He’s coming back to Tokyo for college….!”

“That’s good then~ You’d no longer have a long distance relationship!”

“That’s right…” Futaba realized. Before she knew, her cheeks are red and she’s smiling at the thought of seeing Akira every day. “Hehe…”

Chika just smiled at the sight of her classmate and friend being happy.

* * *

 

Futaba kept on staring at the clock at Leblanc, then the clock in her phone along with the chat with Akira, then the chat with Kana, then the chat with the Phantom Thieves— that are yet to be informed as Akira still want to make it a surprise to them, and Sojiro just sighed at the sight.

“There’s still a while until he arrived, you know. There’s no need to be that tense….”

“Y–yeah, I knew!” Futaba pouts. “Sojiro, does my hair looks messy?”

“See? That’s what I said about it.” Sojiro sighed. “Really now, I would never expect it’d be like this, even when I warned him about not getting intimate with you—“

“Hm? What is it, Sojiro?” Ah, Sojiro’s glad Futaba’s too busy checking back her phone to notice what he’s saying.

“Nothing—“

“….Pardon me…”

The door’s opened slowly with a voice Futaba had been waiting for. Akira was standing there, smiling gently with Morgana on his bag. Futaba’s eyes sparkle as she ran to him and hugged him dearly.

“Welcome home, Akira~!” Her words surprised him. Akira smiled as he pats Futaba’s head. Home… Well, this place does feel like home more than his real home back there, where people still judge him for the stuff he hasn’t done.

“I’m back, Futaba.”

They are interrupted by Sojiro coughing.

“You know, even when there is no customer right now, I’d like not to showcase my daughter and her boyfriend being lovey-dovey in the shop…”

Futaba blushed as she pushed Akira a bit.

“S–sorry, Sojiro.”

“We didn’t mean to….. It’s just…”

Sojiro smiled, still.

“Well, I understand. Welcome back.”

“Nyahaha….. Well, well! Guess we end up back here again!” It was the snarky voice Futaba recognize as Morgana’s. Though Sojiro only heard it as meowing, Futaba was ecstatic at the voice she’s hearing.

“Monaaa! Come here!” Futaba pulls the poor cat out of the bag without any warning and pinches him as much as she could. Akira just giggled at the sight— it does feel more homely now, with all of its chaos.

He sure is excited to see the others, but for now, he’s already so happy meeting up with Sojiro and Futaba again.


	2. a foxy disturbance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the ex-Phantom Thieves reunion in Leblanc, Futaba is excited to spend some alone time with her boyfriend, hopefully advancing their relationship.... if it wasn't for a third wheeling fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... just like it when Yusuke does something stupid. 
> 
> Also, apparently it's canon in the anthology that Yusuke and Futaba roast each other when they were left alone. I end up finding myself really, really wanting to write that, and so it becomes this chapter.

“No matter what…. this cafe is such a nice place to relax to. It’s magnificent.”

The raven-haired men took a sip from his drink, admiring the calm atmosphere of Cafe Leblanc, which have quite no customers right now aside from him. Well, it was actually near the closing time. Which he didn’t mind at all, as it gives him nice inspirations in the situation. He might need to paint this later, Yusuke thought to himself. A painting of a calm cafe situation near the closing time might also be wonderful.

Despite how he’s enjoying his time alone, he’s not alone, though.

“…Why are _you_ here, Inari?!”

Pointing her fingers to the young man, Futaba Sakura yells. Mostly, because she had expected to spend the evening with her beloved boyfriend, Akira, alone, with Morgana currently out for a walk alone.

 

* * *

 

The day before that evening, Akira met everyone again. Informing his plans of returning to Tokyo for college, everyone welcomes their leader excitedly. However, soon after his return— something they didn’t really plan to hide, but ends up hiding about, was ending up being obvious when they gather up in Leblanc, just the ex-Phantom Thieves.

“Holy sh— So Akira’s dating Futaba?!”

Ryuuji’s voice was loud as usual, to the point it made Morgana jumps back from the counter to the chair. While Akira missed hearing his loud voice after months of not meeting everyone, Morgana was clearly bothered.

“There’s no need to be that loud, idiot Ryuuji.”

“Sorry! It just… Wow! Is Boss okay with it?”

“Err… Kind of?” Akira said, scratching his cheek. He won’t say he’s completely chill with it, but Sojiro hasn’t really been opposing their relationship. If there anything, Sojiro just kept on repeating the sentence of ‘Don’t you dare go too far with it, Futaba’s still in high school.’

“It was really obvious,” Makoto commented. “Futaba’s… kind of awkward at hiding it.”

Futaba choked on the snacks she’d been munching on.

“I am?!”

“For instance, Futaba, you always asked me for ‘beauty tips’ while you’re not interested in being pretty while you just hang out with anyone normally, I can figure out you’re crushing on someone.” Ann comments, giggling. “Akira’s definitely better at hiding it. I won’t figure it out it was him if it wasn’t for Makoto pointing out.”

“Well, that’s our Joker, Lady Ann! He’s so stylish with things, I figured out he can hide a secret or two.” Morgana meows. “Unlike that dense guy over there….”

“Well sorry that I’m loud and I haven’t figured it out! Yusuke, you haven’t either, right, bro?!”

“There was certainly a flare of love in both of their eyes. Though I have never really made the connection, I am not surprised.”

“Aw geez! No one’s shocked except me?!”

“W–well, I’m kind of shocked, actually! But they do make a cute couple!” Haru said, before giggling— then whispering. “So that’s why he said I’m just a friend to him…. Well, if it’s Futaba-chan, I’m okay with it..”

“Hm? What was it, Haru?” Futaba tilted her head curiously.

“Nothing! I’m so happy for you two!” Haru giggled. “Oh right, didn’t you said you’re interested in marriage once….? That means…”

This time, not only Futaba but also Akira choked on his coffee.

“T—that’s still… A far future plan…” Akira took some tissues to wipe the coffee he had been choking on. Morgana did say he’s good at hiding things, but the way he’s shaking right now made him looks awkward enough for the others to realize he’s being sensitive about the topic.

“W—w—well yeah, it’s still so far for us!” Futaba stutters, blushing.

“Yeah….” Akira said before he mutters. “I have to prepare things such as convincing Sojiro-san first— ah, nevermind.”

Makoto and Ann happen to hear his mutterings but decided to stay silent about it. They’d trouble the two if Ryuuji, the loudest and densest of the bunch knew about it.

The reunion party lasted for quite a while.

“U…Um, Akira…”

“What is it?”

“I… uh, It’s fun to be with everyone but… I still really want to talk alone a lot with you, and…”

Akira gently pats Futaba’s head, smiling.

“I got it. Tomorrow evening then? I should be free, as I only plan to study in the afternoon. It’ll be relaxing if I can see your face after that to motivates me.”

Futaba blushed at her own boyfriend’s smoothness, but she nods, excited for the next day.

* * *

“Sorry, Futaba. I was helping out Sojiro to close the shop, and… Yusuke suddenly visits—”

“I told him I haven’t had a proper dinner lately, so he offered me to stay over and eat his handmade curry.”

“Yeah, that.”

Futaba sighs heavily. She can’t believe her plan to spend time with Akira alone was ruined by Inari of all people…. well, maybe because it’s Inari that he’s third wheeling Futaba without any sense of remorse. Akira’s a kind person that can’t really abandon his friends in trouble. Futaba is really proud of his kindness, so she’s more annoyed at Yusuke right now.

“What did you do with your money this time, Inari?”

“I bought an artbook that cost me a month of dinner money. It surely was inspiring.”

Futaba sighs heavily once again.

“Even though I wanted to stay alone with Akira….” Futaba pouts, hugging Akira’s arms tightly. She did have plans for a lot of things, including advancing on their relationship— that is, if he is okay with it. If not, they’ll just talk, or play video games.

“Well, it can’t be helped. Sojiro-san’s going to get angry if you were alone with me all the night and you’ll have to go home sooner or later or… He’d think we’ll up for no good.”

Futaba whispers to herself. _“I’m fine with those ‘no good’ stuff as long as it’s with Akira, though…”_

At the sight of the two, Yusuke suddenly frames the couple with his fingers.

“Now that I knew of your relationship, I feel like I could paint something great about love with you two as models.”

“You’re still about that, huh.” Akira sweatdrops.

“Wait, what was this about?” Futaba asks.

“Oh, Yusuke did say he wanted to paint something about love once. But turns out the ‘couple’ he’d been drawing was a pair of siblings.”

“Then you both are the reverse of that. To be honest, at first I expected you both to be like siblings with platonic love…. but as time goes by I did realize you two are far more than just that.” Yusuke says with a calm tone.

“….Well, sorry if we look like siblings.” Futaba puffs her cheeks. “To be honest, I don’t really like when people say such things, it bothers me and made me feel childish.”

“I apologize.” Right after Yusuke says so, there’s a loud sound of stomach rumbling, and it isn’t just from Yusuke, but also Futaba. Futaba suddenly feels stupid for letting herself starve just so she could enjoy Akira’s curry, especially reminding herself that she’s his girlfriend and _what kind of girlfriend does that?!_

“….Ah, right. The curry. I’ll have to cook it first, can you two wait?”

* * *

Futaba doesn’t really feel like it, but she guesses she’ll cope with sitting in front of a hungry Inari that has been reading a book for a while— the expensive book that costs him his dinner money for a month, Futaba assumes— while waiting for Akira, for now.

Yusuke took her off guard by asking her a question, though.

“How far did you two go?”

Futaba screeches.

“Why do you need to ask about that?!”

“Nothing. I just… want to paint something about passionate love later, so I think maybe getting a little bit of inspiration for you two might help.”

“You’re still about that, huh… I thought you were hungry.”

“I am, but that doesn’t stop me from seeking inspirations.”

“You’re really a weirdo, Inari…” Futaba pouts. “Okay, fine. I accidentally told Sojiro, anyways….. We already kissed, and that’s as far as we gone.”

“A kiss, huh….” Yusuke stopped by to think. “I see. That might be wonderful to capture—”

“If you’re drawing us kissing or asking us to kiss as your models, I’ll kick you in the balls and _it’s going to hurt._ ” Futaba declares.

“I won’t. Though Akira’s fine as a model, you’re… far from the ideal I had in mind, so I had to play more of my imagination for it.”

“What do you mean by that?!”

Futaba really wants to kick Yusuke out after hearing it, but she’d feel bad for Akira since he’s cooking for his portion too and it would come into a waste.

Yusuke stopped by to think, and something seems to come into realization for him. “Wait… You two were supposed to be alone tonight… were you two going to…?”

“You just realized now? Thanks for ruining it, Inari.” Says Futaba annoyedly, pouting in the process. “I mean, Sojiro did warn Akira repeatedly not to lay hands on me, but… I love him so much, I might wanna try convincing him? Well, even when it doesn’t work, we could just do whatever we usually do, like gaming….”

Futaba stops as soon as she could smell the delightful smell of Akira’s curry that made her mouth waters. Even when her mouth waters, at least she’s not alone because Inari probably does the same thing, so she’s not embarrassed at all.

“Sorry I kept you two waiting.” Akira puts the plates on the table and sits beside Futaba, before asking “What were you two talking about? I was busy with curry, I didn’t hear much, but I heard Futaba screeching..”

“Futaba right here really want to advance her relationship with you, Akira.” Yusuke says with nothing to hide.

“You don’t have to say that!” Futaba yells, blushing. _Akira’ll get the wrong idea, stupid Inari! What if he thinks I’m an easy girl or something?!_

“Advance…?” Akira stops by to think while he toys with his own hair bangs— before he blushes realizing the true meaning of those words, “O…oh. W–well, I… I have to hold myself for now, or Sojiro-san would get angry at me. Sorry, Futaba…”

“I—It’s okay! Really okay! I understand!”

If anything, Akira’s blush makes Futaba fall in love with him all over again. _He’s too cute for his own good, damn it!_ Futaba gulps. The two lovers stays in silence that they don’t even touch the curry—-

“The curry’s going to get cold if you two don’t eat it.”

—well, at least until Yusuke comments on it.

Futaba screeches again.


	3. nothing but you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba and Akira goes for a date in Akiba after a while.

It was 12 in the midnight when his phone notifies him of a message.

“Who messaged you this late?” Morgana wondered as he yawns, but by then the cat was too sleepy to do anything more than continuing his sleep. Akira did plan to do the same, but once he saw where the message comes from, he ends up jolting awake a little.

The message was from Futaba. It was nothing special, though.

The message was a picture message he didn’t really read through, but it’s basically about ‘how much I want to see you right now’ kind of reaction image. Then, suddenly, another message follows by.

**Futaba** : Sorry, Akira! Didn’t mean to send that right now! Good night….  
 **Akira** : Were you awake? You should go to sleep yourself.  
 **Futaba** : There was a live stream I really want to watch and tomorrow’s a day off, anyway…

Akira sighed to himself. Well, he does know of Futaba’s sleeping habit by this point. He’s sleepy and he realized that it might be a bad idea he regrets later since his college entrance exam day is getting closer.

**Akira** :  Oh, you have a day off tomorrow. How about… you go to sleep soon, so that tomorrow we can go on a date?  
 **Futaba** : Really? I was going to ask you out too, it’s been a while!  
 **Akira** : Okay, then. Come over tomorrow morning, wake me up if I didn’t.

Akira smiles to himself as he puts his phone away. He felt like he could have a good dream.

* * *

 

Sojiro’s first reaction is sighing when Futaba told him to give her keys to Leblanc in an early morning. It’s too early to open the shop as it was still two hours before the opening time, so he knew the only reason why she would do so.

“What did he told you to do?”

“Oh, he didn’t specify it, but…. We’ll have a date today, so I have to wake him up!” Futaba’s eyes sparkle. Sojiro sighs once again.

“Just wait until the opening time, at least. He will not be awake this early.”

“No, no! Sojiro, this is my chance to appeal like a childhood friend heroine, by waking him up early!” Futaba pouts. At that point, Sojiro really can’t win against his daughter’s wishes, and hands over the keys.

“Just… don’t do anything stupid.” Sojiro didn’t know how exactly he should word it, but he figures out it’ll be enough for Futaba, who rushes towards Leblanc happily once she got her keys.

* * *

 

The key is still locked, the light is still off, indicating that Akira isn’t awake yet. Futaba puffs her chest proudly. She’s not much of a morning person herself, but today is an exception. She’s going to ambush him and wake him up like a good girlfriend— something similar like a childhood friend heroine from a dating sim game!

When she went upstairs, on her sight at first were Morgana, staring at her. Looks like Morgana were awake earlier than Akira is today.

“Futaba?”

“Sssh, Mona! Can you leave us alone? I’ll be the one who wakes him up today!”

The cat sighed, and said ‘Fine’ as he went downstairs, Futaba assumes the toilet. Looking at the sight of the sleeping beauty Akira, Futaba can’t help but grin a little. She’s such a blessed girl for having such a _bishounen_ boyfriend, she thought to herself. However, she needs to accomplish her mission.

Many say she’s like his little sister, and she will take that as an advantage. That is, taking a reference on how little sisters heroine in dating sims and light novels are…. they wake up their older brother by sitting on the protagonist’s sleeping figure and calling his name dearly!

…Maybe it’s not the point, but whatever! Futaba is sure she’s quite light, anyway, so it shouldn’t be hurting Akira!

“Hey, Akira! Waaaake up!” She says, shaking him a little. Akira flinches a little, before his eyes with long eyelashes open.

“Ughh, Morgana, I told you not to sleep on top of me.”

Once he mutters so, he fell asleep again.

Futaba is speechless.

“Akiraaa! It’s me, Futaba! How could you see me as Mona?!” She shakes Akira quite much, but Akira now tries to pulls his blanket to cover himself this time. Futaba pouts. She knew Akira were cat-like somehow, but she didn’t know it was this bad!

“If you don’t wake up, I—I— I’ll kiss you!” She stutters at the end, but she tries. At least. It’s another strategy she sees in anime. Akira just mumbles ‘Yeah, try doing that’ half-asleep and Futaba takes that sentence as his words of ‘challenge accepted’

“I—I’ll count down from three. Three….”

Akira still won’t flinch.

“Two….”

Akira did flinch a little but didn’t do anything.

“O—“

Much to her surprise, Akira is suddenly awake, before kissing his dear girlfriend with a smirk.

“Good morning, Futaba.”

Futaba screams in surprise with a bright red face— she even pushed Akira down due to shock.

* * *

 

“I told you not to do anything stupid.” Sojiro sighs, talking to Futaba as he hands over a bandage to Akira, who hits his head thanks to Futaba’s surprise. Akira wraps his injury with it, with a tiny grin on his face. He may get hurt a little, but he’s the one winning this match, Futaba thinks to herself.

“Anyways, Futaba, where do you want to go today? We have quite a whole day.”

“Planning a date right in front of her father, huh.” Sojiro groans.

“Well, it was what we plan to do and I feel like we should let Sojiro-san knew where we’re going.” Akira giggles.

“Hmm…. Maybe Akiba?” Even though she was pouting at first, Futaba’s mood is getting better. “Oh, right! There’s a figure I’d love to get, some other stuff too!”

Akira smiles gently and nods as he pats Futaba in her head. “Fine. It’s up to you, Futaba.”

Futaba blushes a little at his smile. “D–Doesn’t mean I forgive you yet for surprising me like that, though! You’d have to buy me something sweet for that!” she pouts, trying to play _tsundere_ , maybe.

Sojiro coughs a little, and the two blushes at the exact same time.

“S–sorry, Sojiro-san…”

“Naah, it’s okay. Just… get going.” Sojiro sighs before his groan turns into a smile “You two have all day for yourself, right?”

* * *

 

“Yosh! We got everything!”

Futaba grins as she got Akira to hold a lot of the stuff she’s shopping for— from games, anime Blu-Ray discs, and even some figures.

“Do I get your forgiveness now, Princess Futaba?” Akira says, half-jokingly.

“Nooope! Gotta get me something sweet first, my knight!” With Futaba’s words, Akira’s giggles turn into laughter. “Hey, don’t laugh like that!”

With her command, Akira stops laughing as he points to a place.

“Fine, let’s go there?”

* * *

 

“I never thought you’re a maid kind of guy, Akira.”

Futaba can’t help but giggles to herself once they arrive at a maid cafe. She would never expect it, but maybe she can use it to her advantage later on! Well, there are some weird stares aiming at them, mostly from single dudes that see them holding hands, but Futaba isn’t in the place to care. She used to be like that, thinking blessed people should explode.

“Hey, it’s the only place I knew around here that also sells cakes,” Akira says. “This place’s food is quite good.”

“Keep on making excuses as I research where can I borrow a maid outfit so you won’t look away.”

“I… think I do know where you can—” Somehow, a certain teacher comes into Akira’s mind, but once Futaba gets confused, he says “It’s nothing!”

“Hoo~ You’re being suspicious, but whatever…. Anyways, I want some Red Velvet Cake! Oh, or maybe Opera Cake? The brownies hot plate too… They all looks good!”

“Please be gentle with my wallet, o Princess Futaba. Mementos are no longer here for easy money.”

At Akira’s joke, Futaba giggles. She does really love this dork, doesn’t she?

“Aw, okay! I guess I’ll bear with one of the cakes for now!” Futaba grins.

The two’s silly talks continue for a while even after the maid took their order. It was there until both sides of the couple heard a very familiar voice came in once she’s greeted by the words of ‘Welcome home, milady!’.

“Oh, so this is a maid cafe….?” The familiar girl takes notes and it only took a split second for the couple to realize that it was—

“Haru?!”

The two yells in confusion, made the girl noticing their presence. Haru smiles at them and waves her hands.

“A–ah, Futaba-chan, Akira! Hello!” Haru suddenly covers her mouth when she remembers the two’s relationship and how the maid asks if she’s going to sit with her friends. “Were you two on a date? S–sorry! Um, I guess I’ll take a seat far from them—“

“No no no! It’s not your fault, and I’m curious why you’re here—” says Akira, before he shifts his gaze to Futaba. “But well, I guess it’s up to Futaba?”

He wouldn’t want Futaba to feel their date is ruined, anyways.

“I— uh… I guess it’s okay?” Futaba decided she would feel bad for shoving Haru away, but moreover; “I’m curious why a girl who could have her own maids be in a maid cafe…”

“Oh, I was just researching about different types of cafes and coffee shop!” Haru giggles. “I think a maid cafe is interesting and fun in itself, I never went to one before…”

“Ah, right. You want to open your own coffee shop, anyway.”

“Wait, she wants to?” Futaba is a bit surprised. She almost never heard of it before. Well, maybe Haru does visit Leblanc a lot lately saying she’d learn from Sojiro, but it was never clear to her.

“Yeah, she told me once.”

“I— I see…” Futaba feels a strange pain in her chest. It’s not the usual heartbeat she had that made her realize she’s falling in love with Akira— it’s more to a different kind of pain once she knew Akira knew another girl that close.

* * *

 

As the three ends up in the same table and they talk a lot– even some are things Futaba didn’t know before, somehow Futaba could feel her chest pains more. Especially sometimes she sees a slight blush in Haru’s cheeks as if she likes Akira—

Futaba shakes the thoughts off her head. Haru knew they were in a relationship and even offers to stay away from their date before, and Futaba’s the one deciding that she can stay. Most of all, Futaba knew Haru’s not the kind of girl that would take away someone’s boyfriend, and it’s wrong to feel overly-jealous like this.

She toys around with the straw on her iced drink to calm down as she sees the two talking to each other, and somehow, it fills Futaba with anxiety.

* * *

 

Haru decides to come home right after the cafe while Akira and Futaba still have some plans to do in Akiba— they plan to do some arcade games after eating, anyway. However, it is clear to Akira’s sight that Futaba is no longer in the mood that she even stops by in the less crowded place.

Moreover, he knows the reason. He’s not some kind of dense guy from one of the harem anime he watched with Futaba once, at least.

“Futaba, were you jealous that I’m close with Haru?” says Akira.

“H–huh?!” Futaba jolts in surprise “W–wh–why would I–“

“Yep, you definitely is.” Akira sighs. “Sorry. We got indulged in our talk that we didn’t include you.”

“W–why are you saying sorry? It’s not anyone’s fault. If it’s someone’s fault, it’s me for being a possessive girlfriend.”

“Don’t blame yourself like that. It’s natural that you’d feel jealous.” By Akira’s word, Futaba shivers a little.

“But… I feel like…. I’m being possessive and needy if I…” Futaba feels like she’s shaking– no, she’s really shaking. “I… I actually thought you look good with Haru just now and I was so worried I was just in your way—“

Akira’s hands took Futaba’s cheeks, cupping it as he stares into her eyes.

“Don’t say that. You’re my only one, Futaba.” Akira says. “Do I need to kiss you now to proof it? Or would that not be enough?”

Futaba is at loss for words, to say. She really doesn’t know what to say that her words all end up in a stuttering mess. Akira sighs before he lets go of Futaba a little.

“I’d have to tell you the truth. Haru did like me. She… kind of confessed once before I told everyone about us.”

“Then—“

“She did confess, but I can’t see myself with anyone but you.” Akira smiles before he gently pats Futaba’s head. “I love you, Futaba, a lot, and it’s only you. So yeah, I rejected Haru, said we’re just good friends, and after the reveal, later on, she messages me, gives us her blessing. That’s all to it, and that one from before is a mere coincidence”

Futaba feels like she could cry that she bows down, trying to ease herself from crying. How could someone like her be this blessed with Akira’s love is her first thought…. but as she reminds herself that Akira wouldn’t like her blaming herself, Futaba gulps down the negative thinking and instead go through with an idea of hers.

“T—then….” Futaba says in a small voice, but loud enough for Akira to hear. “Let me kiss you.”

“Hm? Not ‘just kiss me’?”

“You kissed me before this morning without warning! Let me be the one who kisses you now!”

“Fine” Akira smirks a little before bowing down in Futaba’s range for her kiss.

It was a sweet kiss, one as sweet as the cake Futaba just ate before— or maybe it’s just because she ate a cake before the kiss.


	4. sweet girls talk +

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba in: an impromptu girls' talk with Ann, Shiho and Futaba's classmate; and the night that follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I randomly named Chika as she is, actually I originally planned to make her an AU of Chika Yokoyama from IM@S CG but... well, kinda decided not doing it. (Mostly because I should make Hikaru her friend instead due to her being a tokusatsu fan, lol)
> 
> Anyways, I plan to make an AnnShiho spinoff of this chapter (Because I decided they end up together in this series' universe), but I won't tag this fic as AnnShiho because it's not showing very much in here (they're not out yet)

Ever since she started high school, Futaba has got herself new friends in school. Her friends outside the Phantom Thieves now aren’t just Kana-chan, who lives in another town, of course, she’ll count it as a rank up. From being a socially inclusive NEET, into, well, this weird but pretty girl in school (Seriously, she had some intel that some boys were referring to her as ‘the pretty quirky and unique Sakura that is sadly rumored to have a boyfriend already’).

So, there’s her classmate Chika, with her similar interests in hero shows (and that’s how the two ends up talking to each other over Featherman keychain Futaba had hung in her bag). Well, granted, she was as weird as Futaba is, but she did make friends! And then, well, not much, but she does greet some of her classmates. She can’t remember every single one, but she does know who the class representative is, at least.

Back to reality now, in winter. After school, for exact, it was after exam results were posted. Chika is lying on her desk with a face desperate enough to look as if her world would end after she went home. Futaba knew exactly why.

“Was your result… that bad?”

“Futaba-chan, you’re a genius, you don’t understand how I feel…” Chika looks like she could cry that Futaba feels bad.

“S…Sorry.”

“Nah, no need to say sorry, I was joking! That’s what I get for not studying properly, anyway…” The girl raises up from her slump status in her desk. “At least we finally got our break, don’t we?”

“Yeah.”

“Futaba-chan, can I crash at your place?”

“Huh?! I–it’s okay, but why all of sudden?”

“Well, you see. I’d like to avoid my mom seeing this paper too soon, and making ‘reviewing things with Futaba’ my excuse of not going home soon would work out well.”

“…So you’re escaping reality?”

“Don’t say like that! Besides, I’d like to meet your boyfriend!” Chika grins. “Even though we’re friends since last year, I never really seen him in person!”

“Well, he was out of Tokyo last year…” Futaba sighs as she gives up on seeing her friend’s sparkly eyes. “Fine, let’s go to Leblanc.”

* * *

 

Much to Futaba’s surprise, aside from Akira (who was busy helping Sojiro out in the busy hour, and said that he’d accompany them later. No, Futaba’s not upset by that fact as she’s used to it, she’s more embarrassed that Chika just yells out loud that Futaba’s boyfriend looks more handsome than in pictures and now the customers are staring at her.) and some loyal customers, there are other familiar guests in Leblanc when she arrives with Chika.

“Futaba~! Hello!” Waving a hand to her is the blonde who had her hair tied in twin-tail just as always, Ann. Who’s unfamiliar to her was the dark-haired ponytailed girl that sat across Ann– though from how she looks like Futaba might have an idea who, yet before Futaba got a chance Ann asks her first.

“Who’s that girl? Your friend?”

“Ah! I’m Chika, Chika Katsuragi! Futaba’s classmate. Nice to meet you!” Chika smiles, as she bows a little. “You are?”

“I’m Ann Takamaki. You can say I’m an old friend of Futaba?” Ann winks. “And oh, she’s—”

“I’m Shiho, Shiho Suzui. Ann’s friend.” Shiho smiles. Futaba notices who she is right away upon hearing her name.

“Ah, so you’re that Shiho!” Futaba nods her head. “I see, I see.”

“You heard about me from Ann, didn’t you? Ah, by the way, we’re here to discuss our shared apartment for college, though we have just finished the important talks and now we’re just idle chit-chatting.” Shiho smiles gently.

Meanwhile, while Chika was unfamiliar with Shiho, she seems to recognize Ann as her mouth set agape—

“Takamaki—! Were you that model from magazine?! I’m not much a fashion girl but I saw you once, you’re so pretty it’s hard to forget it!”

Ann burst out giggling, Shiho soon follows.

“W–what did I say wrong?”

“Nothing, you’re just really honest.” Shiho covers her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

“I’m glad you actually got such a nice new friend at school. Your boyfriend over there told me he were so worried about your social life and tells me he’s afraid he already make you too dependent on him.” Ann grins.

Akira, who are busy cleaning up the dishes by then seems to hear them out as he bursts out in a coughing fit. Futaba finds it cute that he worries over her social life and how he bursts out coughing after the brutal shots from Ann’s own honesty that she feels like she’s grinning to herself right now.

“It’s okay for you two to sit down here, though. The other tables’ full, anyway.” Her thought is distracted right away by Shiho’s offer.

“Uh, but we’re going to review, aren’t we? Is it okay if we just find our–” Chika sits across the pair of older friends right away before Futaba finishes her sentence. “—Chika, you are really putting running away from reality as your priority quest, aren’t you.”

“Well, that is my main reasoning! But I’d like to hear more about my friend from Takamaki-san too!”

She’s… really different than the diligent Kana, who said she’s currently studying hard for her own exams next week that she can’t chat much with her lately. Futaba sighs heavily as she sits together with them.

“Hoo? So what do you wanna hear?” Ann grins.

“Do you know when and how did Futaba hook up with her boyfriend~?”

Before she even notices what she is doing, Futaba face-palms with a red face.

“These two would probably get along well,” Futaba muttered, though a little loud so the two would notice.

“I can see that” Shiho responds to Futaba’s mutters. Looks like she is the only one noticing, so Futaba covers her mouth whispers to Shiho.

“Does Ann tries to escape her grades by playing around too?”

“She always does.”

“Okay, they’ll get along well for sure.”

Meanwhile….

“To be honest, I’m curious about that too. I mean, I remembered when I notice they started dating, but I don’t exactly know when and how it starts.” Ann fiddles around with her hair.

“That’s why— Futaba! Tell us!”

“W–why do I have to…”

“There’s four girls gathered. It’s a girls’ talk, and talk about thing like this is common, you know? I’ve been curious about it too… You two were somehow vague about it all along.”

“Oh right, have you kissed yet?” Chika tackles in with a grin. “Oh, maybe even more?”

Ann gasps. “Wouldn’t that be bad?! I mean, Futaba’s the daughter of the man who takes him in, anyway— How did Boss react to it?!”

“Excuse me?! Can you guys at least gives me one question at a time?”

Futaba puffs her cheeks, and the two noisy girls combination said ‘Sorry’ at the same time. Futaba takes a deep breath.

“Fine then, first thing first; how did it start?” Ann asks curiously.

“Do I really have to answer?” Futaba sighs.

“Pleaseee? I’m curious too!” Chika joins in, and Futaba thinks for a little to arrive at a conclusion that these girls won’t be giving up soon. The best option is to tell them the least as possible.

“H–he was helping me out with something, a while ago. Umm, it was when he’s still on probation, okay? It was a thing called promise note, like what I did with my mom years ago. Somehow, it escalates from there, that’s all I can say.” Futaba fidgets nervously. Ann’s lips form a tiny grin, but Chika spoke up first.

“Then, then… what do you like about your boyfriend? I mean, I understand he’s handsome, but Futaba does have more in mind, right~” Chika asks, excitedly.

“H–He’s kind. And he makes my heart beat so fast…? S–something like that. I– I don’t understand myself….. Wait, why am I telling this too?! Enough, Chika, let’s do the review!”

Chika clings to the table as she says; “Noo, I don’t want to!”

“Now you clearly say you don’t want to.” Futaba tries pulling her, and Shiho giggles at the sight with Ann following through.

However, their girl’s talk is quickly interrupted by the sound of Chika and Futaba’s rumbling stomach, which immediately makes Shiho and Ann burst into laughter. Of course, Chika made it her reasoning.

“See? We’re hungry! Let’s eat first!”

Futaba sighs before she nods to it. Oh well, it’s Chika’s loss, not hers.

* * *

 

At the end, they didn’t do the review and had a girls’ talk all day long after the two younger girls finished eating. Afterward, Ann and Shiho had to go to confirm something with the result of their discussion for college just before and takes their leave. Right after, Sojiro informs Chika that her mom has been calling over to Leblanc, then Futaba somehow can hear that’s she’s being scolded for forgetting to tell her parents where she’s going after school…. and of course, she goes home with a drained face reminding herself that she have to show the result to her exam to her parents.

It’s almost night, most customers have already gone home. The busy day is over. And it’s Akira’s chance for something.

Long story short, now in Leblanc there’s only her, Sojiro, Akira, and Mona.

And for some reason, Futaba’s stuck upstairs. Akira told her to wait there with Mona. Somehow, she can’t contain her curiosity. Mona’s holding her back from the stairs.

“Let me pass.”

“No, I made a promise with Joker not to let you downstairs until he’s done talking to Boss.”

“…What are you two up to, huh?” Futaba’s hands go over to tickle Mona. “If you’re not letting me, I’m going to ruffle you…”

The cat gulps.

“N—No matter what you do, I won’t spoil it!”

Morgana does his best, at least.

* * *

 

Akira made-up a cough to catch Sojiro’s attention as he brought up an envelope.

“Ah, right, it was today, isn’t it. How was it?” Sojiro says, understanding immediately what Akira means.

“I passed the college entrance exam. So, please let me stay here, Sojiro-san.”

“I figured out you would pass. Of course, you can.” Sojiro grins.

“Also, there was one other thing I’ve been wanting to say….”

“If it’s a new bed or renovation for the attic, I’ve been considering to get you one, too.”

“No, no. Not that but… it’s still a distant plan, and it depends on whether Futaba wants to or not, but….” Akira scratches the back of his head, blushing. “…when I graduate from college and Futaba is too, can we get married, Father?”

There’s silence filling up the room.

“Hah. I knew that would be coming real soon, though ‘father’ keeps me off guard. Seriously, don’t call me that yet.” Sojiro snorts. “If Futaba’s okay with it, I will give you two my blessing. So, what’s your answer, Futaba?”

Akira turns around, finding a dead tired Mona whispering ‘Sorry…’ from being ruffled all over being carried in the cradle of a blushing mess peeking from the stairs, Futaba. Her face is bright red, and it’s clear to Akira’s eyes that she’s hearing everything— and Sojiro notices her before he did.

Now he’s blushing too. He plans to do a proper propose but looks like it’s spoiled already. Futaba slowly descends the stairs before she ends up near him, though she still keeps on stuttering in embarrassment.

“O—Of— _ofcourseIwill_ ” Futaba stutters. “B–But it’s a bit too fast—”

“I’ll wait for you.” Akira smiles gently, before scratching the back of his head. “I plan to just convince Sojiro-san…. but looks like the proposal’s spoiled.”

“I—I— I’ll do my best in classes so I could graduate as fast as I could so we could get— m–m–marr–”

Akira giggles, before patting Futaba’s head.

“It’s okay, take your time.”

And for that, she will.


	5. merry dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba has something to proof to Sojiro, so she stayed over with Akira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while! It ends up not having more Phantom Thieves interaction this chapter. I originally planned a Comiket based chapter with Ryuuji in the mix, but I'll just make it an extra chapter later because I felt like this one connects with the latest chapter before better.
> 
> I'm not sure with the timeline of this fic anymore, but whatever.

”Let me guess, for you to call me like this, Futaba’s at your place, isn’t she?”

Akira could clearly hear how Sojiro sighs softly over the call. He whispers ‘yes’ while unconsciously nodding, though of course, Sojiro can’t see him over the phone call. Thankfully, Futaba’s downstairs while he made the phone call from his cellphone to Sojiro— because she’ll get mad. Why would she? Well, Akira knew one thing.

“So, uh… She did say you and her had a fight, but what exactly happened?”

There was some normal familial spat between them, but that’s as far as Akira knew. He didn’t know any of the detail, just suddenly Futaba making him wait upstairs.

“I accidentally threw out some of her things because I thought they were trash. Something trivial as that, but…” Somehow, Akira could feel Sojiro scratches his head when he tries to explain. “…Let’s just say I went overboard on scolding her and say something I shouldn’t have said.”

“That’s unusual for you.” Akira knew it better than anyone how much Sojiro spoils his adoptive daughter, that he wonders if the problem were more than just that.

“I know, but it just came to my mind that—”

Tap, tap, tap. Sudden footsteps, directs to upstairs. It doesn’t take encyclopedic knowledge for Akira to figure out who is it. Too bad, it was too late for him to close the call. Futaba figures out in one glance who her boyfriend is calling.

“That’s Sojiro, right? Baton-pass it to me!” Futaba’s hand reaches him.

Akira is a bit reluctant at first until he notices it might be for the best if Sojiro and Futaba apologize to each other now. However as he passed the phone to Futaba, he realizes that Futaba isn’t backing off her temperamental rage to her dad from what she’s yelling afterward.

“I’m going to proof myself as a good wife for Akira, just watch, Sojiro! I’m staying with him tonight!”

…Akira feels like he’s able to connect the dots now.

* * *

 

As he expected, Futaba explains. Sojiro and Futaba’s fight results in Sojiro accidentally saying that ‘he pity Akira if his soon-to-be wife is going to be this messy’. That ticks Futaba off, and that brings her staying over here.

“First of all. We weren’t getting married right away anyway, just take your time.”

“But I hate to admit that Sojiro’s right!” Futaba puffs her cheeks. “I realize how much I need to improve my wife skills!”

“And you googled some recipes.” Akira sighs, staring at the meal Futaba have prepared for him when he was upstairs. To be fair, it wasn’t bad, it was rather simplistic Japanese style dinner. Thank goodness Futaba wasn’t the typical ‘experiment too much that a normal dinner turned disaster’ kind of girl.

“More like, I researched more about being a wife, but it’s related. Anyways! How was the miso soup?”

“It was… quite good. I like it.”

“That means I still need more levels, huh… Should I do more of this?”

Akira is convinced that he was supposed to answer with ‘You’ll make a good wife’ like in some animes he once saw with Futaba. Well, not like he mind answering that, but he’d be honest that it’s still a so-so taste. And he’d love if Futaba tries to cook more for him in an attempt to ‘level up’

“I’d love to, but… Is this really okay? Won’t Sojiro-san be worried?”

“He basically said ‘Do whatever you want’ in that call,” Futaba huffs. “That means a permission!”

That does sound like he’s just fed up, but okay, Akira would take it than her saying nothing to Sojiro at all.

“I can’t let you sleep on the sofa, so you’ll take the bed.”

“Wait, we can’t sleep together?”

Akira feels like he’d choke on his coffee, thankfully he had just finished drinking his cup before Futaba said those.

“O—Of course not…”

“I–It’s nothing perverted, okay! I just want to cuddle with you!” Futaba blushes. “B..but um… I… I don’t mind if you want to…. do more.”

Crap. Akira almost gave in, his girlfriend is too cute for her own good. There’s a part of him that said ‘She’s technically your fiancee already, why don’t you do it?’, but he realized he never really had preparation for that in this sudden visit, and he is really nervous, too. He’s afraid of Sojiro’s reaction is one thing, but most of it was that he’s nervous.

“Okay…I will definitely sleep on the sofa tonight.” Akira’s palm of a hand is attempting to cover his blushing, but he’s red to the ears. Futaba finds it really cute that she ends up giggling.

“You’re nervous? It’s just the same with me,” Futaba says between her giggles.

“O… of course, I’ll be. You just crashed in all of sudden then you says all those cute things while I haven’t prepared anything— khh, nevermind.”

Futaba feels like she has an advantage right now.

“Mwehehehe, looks like I managed to make you flustered for once!” Futaba grins. “But really now, we can’t? Even if we’re doing nothing like, you know, that?”

Akira sighs. He gives up. He can control himself just fine as long as Futaba doesn’t say more cute things.

“Fine then.”

* * *

 

It was a bad idea. He can’t sleep at all while hugging Futaba in his arms.

He could hear his own heartbeat, even. Though at least, he’s not alone.

No, not Morgana, who apparently has business in Haru’s place— though it was more to Haru inviting him since she ordered too many sushi for a house party and that cat can’t be missing the chance to gobble free sushi to the point he’s staying for the night in Haru’s place with a full stomach, unable to move an inch.

It’s how Futaba can’t sleep like he is, and he realizes that despite how she’s trying to pretend she’s asleep. It’s just too awkward for them to say anything at first, but surprisingly Futaba gave up on the silence quicker than he is.

“Say, Akira.”

“Hm?”

“T–this makes me nervous—”

“Me too.” Akira smiles gently. “If you’re not okay with this, I’ll move–”

“N…No, don’t! I haven’t even finished my sentence! It made me really happy too, so I’m glad!” Futaba grabs her boyfriend tightly, hugging him.

“I’m happy too, Futaba, to the point I can’t just fall asleep… which might be bad for us.”

“It’s weekend, so it’s okay! Besides, when we get married, we’d need get to be used with this!”

“That’s still far, though.”

“I’ll graduate from high school next year. Well… that’s in a few months since it’s winter…” Futaba huffs. “Time will pass before we knew it.”

Akira slowly kisses Futaba’s forehead, which surprises her a little.

“I don’t want to rush things, so we’ll wait until we graduate from college.”

Futaba stops for a while before she averts her eyes from Akira.

“I…. to be honest, I don’t want to wait that long.” Futaba grabbed Akira tight. “I’m scared.”

“…Futaba?”

Before Akira knew what to say, Futaba buries her face in Akira’s chest. Her tone of voice is shaking, and Akira notices that she could cry at any time as she reminiscence a certain memory she started telling him.

“I’m fine on my own now, but… I’m still scared of losing you. I mean, you disappeared from me on that Christmas! At least, I want a concrete connection. It’s my right, anyway.”

Futaba still feels the pain in her heart whenever she remembers the day when Akira was taken away, it could make her cry at any time. But once she could feel Akira’s warmth in her arms, like now, she feels at ease. She wants to feel his warmth at any time.

That’s why she don’t really want to wait up to the time.

“….You sure?”

“I—I’m sure! I— I’ll convince Sojiro and I’ll be a good wife, so….”

Akira smiles, before patting Futaba’s head. Ah, he can’t win against her in this case.

“If that’s what my dearest Futaba wants, then,” Akira smiles gently before he lowers down to give Futaba a kiss, which surprises her a little. “But first of all, we need sleep.”

“Do we really have to?”

“…What do you mean?”

“You did say you didn’t prepare, but I…” Futaba raises herself a bit up to whispers to Akira.

Turns out it’s just the start of a very long night.


	6. taking time, for our future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Futaba's in a bit of dilemma after that night, but thankfully that ends up in a situation where she's overwhelmed with the two kinds of love she received from her dad and her lover.

When Futaba yawns and finally finding herself awake for real, she notices she wasn’t in her usual room. Instead, she finds herself in the attic of Leblanc, with Akira still sleeping sound beside her. Took her a few second to remember. Reminding herself what happened last night brings back the blush to her face, though she is indeed happy.

But then, she remembered one thing that makes her panic in this situation, one thing that even Akira’s cute sleeping face can’t cure.

“Crap. What should I say to Sojiro?!”

Sojiro knew already the two were dating but he always said to her not to go overboard because she’s still in high school— though she’s graduating next spring. Complete with the fact that she had a fight with Sojiro last night that led to the situation with Akira and her spending a night together, he would scold them hard.

Futaba sighs heavily. It’s mostly her fault, so she should’ve at least try to convince Sojiro that Akira isn’t to blame. Though she doubts he’d listen. He’s stubborn, and in this kind of situation, logically Akira, the male boyfriend, is usually one to blame.

When she dresses up, while she prepares her heart to at least say sorry to Sojiro, Futaba took a glance to Akira’s ‘really adorable to the Futaba Standard’ sleeping face. He must be really tired at this point, with all the things happening yesterday that he ends up sleeping more than she even is. Mostly her fault of lashing out to Sojiro then escaping to her boyfriend’s place. If Sojiro kicks Akira out, it’s all on her.

Futaba shook her head. What’s done is done! And that’s exactly why she has to convince Sojiro that it’s not Akira’s fault.

Now she only needs to go downstairs. To be safe, she checks out her phone. There are some unanswered calls from Sojiro, as expected. What’s unexpected is when she looks at the time indicator on her phone, she realizes it’s already past Leblanc’s opening time. Which means…

_Hell no._

…Sojiro should’ve been below. Now that she notices, she can hear the sound of television from downstairs, even the sound of coffee brewing. Maybe Sojiro just arrived, angry, and didn’t even want to go upstairs to confirm his doubts about his daughter’s situation right now.

Right now, Futaba wishes she was Mona so she could just escape the attic from the window like a cat. But that also would mean leaving Akira alone in this situation. And that’s the least she wants to do.

Futaba grits her teeth and prepares for the worst as she steps downstairs. At that moment too, she notices her stomach was rumbling.

* * *

 

“You must be hungry. Take a seat.”

That was the first thing Sojiro said to her after that one phone call yesterday and the unexpected calmness of his words instead inflicts Despair to Futaba’s status. Is he that angry that he calm?! Older people are such a scare when they’re doing the angry-calm thing!

“Uh. Yeah. Hungry. Futaba gotta eat.” She sits down. No customers today, it seems. Or maybe it’s a bit early for it. Usually, even the usual customers would come in half of hour, if she wasn’t wrong…

The smell of curry for breakfast is indeed delicious and tempting. Futaba realizes what she has to do only after she took a few bite and got her brain running normally again.

“W–Wait, Sojiro! You’re—”

“Angry? Kind of.” Sojiro sighs. “I knew how it is like to be young, I knew what you two might have been doing. I wish at least you won’t do that right after your ‘run away’ act from home last night. It makes me feel like a horrible parental figure.”

“S…Sorry. About everything” Futaba gazes down. “I—it’s mostly my fault. I kinda pushed Akira to it. I— I’m really sorry… Please don’t kick Akira out, it’s all on me. If you’re going to get me grounded, feel free to, but don’t punish Akira for my fault…”

Sojiro sighs.

“I won’t do that, don’t worry. Just… never do this again. I don’t mean you two sleeping together— though I rather have you two not when I’m around, it’s more to the running away from home part. I was worried, you know?”

Futaba nods. For a glance, she could see Sojiro smiling kindly.

“But then, don’t think you two are going to get out of this without any sort of punishment.” Once again Sojiro frowns. “Wake him up. I’ll have you two helping out with Leblanc for the rest of the busy week.”

“R–Roger!”

* * *

 

“I forgot to ask him!”

Out for buying ingredients after Akira’s awake and tending the cafe along with Sojiro (and of course, things got kinda awkward with them two but Futaba convinces herself Akira will be okay), Futaba face-palms as she just remembers her resolution last night. Though after the dialogue she has with Sojiro earlier, she now doubts Sojiro would trust her making choices while being emotional like that again.

Futaba sighs heavily. As her emotional state calms down, she realizes that she has to be more patient about everything. Sure, she’d love to stay close to Akira all the time, but marriage may be too much for them now, especially with how she is.

“Oi, Futaba!”

Futaba turns around once she hears a voice calling out for her. Knowing the source of the voice, she bows a little to find Morgana from a little distance.

“Mona! Welcome back!” She ran near the cat with hands prepared to touch and ruffle the fluffy fur friend of hers that Mona looks at her in a horror— yet he approaches her anyway, letting Futaba ruffles him all she wants.

“I heard you were in Haru’s place munching plates and plates of sushi! Did you get fat? No wonder your cheeks are fluffier!” Being in public, Futaba’s hyperactive words came up with a tiny whisper to Mona as no one else understood his words and she rather not be seen as even one of a stranger kid than before.

“Ow! It’s okay, isn’t it? Akira always ruins my sushi night, anyway!”

“Hey, most of it was situational and not his fault!”

“Yeah, whatever.” Mona sighs before he notices Futaba’s bags of plastics. “What, you’re shopping?”

“I’m doing an errand for Sojiro. Wanna join in and get back to Leblanc together?”

“Well, sure. Got nothing better to do anyway.”

“Yeah, because you’re just a talking cat that not everyone can hear, too.”

“I’m not a cat!”

* * *

 

“Welcome— oh, hey, Makoto. Didn’t know you’ll visit.”

Spotted on Akira’s sight, visiting Leblanc were the previously-student-council-president now-a-honor-college-student, Makoto. Usually, if any of the ex-Phantom Thieves come to visit Leblanc, they’ll contact others in the group chat, which kinds of surprised him that Makoto didn’t.

“Well, I came here for a change of pace, and it was kind of impromptu. I’ll have Boss’ special blend” Makoto smiles. “Where’s Futaba? She should have been on finals break now, right?”

“Ah, she’s—-”

“Quest complete! I’m back, Sojiro, Akira— Oh, hey, Makoto!” Futaba appears, slamming the door open before closing it back

“I’m back too!” a familiar meow follows from Futaba’s back.

Speaking of the devil, Futaba returned as soon as Akira’s going to answer the question. Akira was kind of surprised Morgana’s back too at the same time, but then he might already guess he’ll come home soon. Sneakily, Morgana rushes upstairs to not trouble the shop and the guests afterward.

Since Futaba slams the door surprising all the other guests, Sojiro sighs heavily as he says ‘Don’t make that a habit and come here and help me out.’ before returning to brewing the request of Makoto’s.

Makoto giggles a little.

“She’s totally used to helping out the shop now, it’s hard to believe Futaba used to be afraid of going outside…” Makoto smiles. “Even helping out in day offs, aren’t you two being diligent?”

“Yeah.” Akira nods, giggling too. “Though a part of this ‘helping out on a day off’ was because we’re punished. Sort of.”

“Punished?” Makoto raises her eyebrows

“Ssh, don’t talk about that so casually!” Futaba blushes. “Actually, Makoto! You’re free all day? Can we talk about something later? I may need an advice, but not here and now….”

“Sure, but—” Makoto glances a little and notices that Sojiro coughed and glares at Futaba as if telling her to focus back on her job. Makoto sweatdrops. “—Go help your dad first.”

“O–Okay! I’ll message you later.” Futaba rushes back to her previous position. Akira notices that she does seems a little bit… troubled. He does trust Makoto with helping Futaba out, so he doesn’t worry much.

Meanwhile, Akira notices that his girlfriend does seem a little bit… troubled, and it might be partially his fault. He does trust Makoto with helping Futaba out, so he doesn’t worry much.

* * *

 

Somewhere later, Big Bang Burger.

Makoto blushes as she covered her face with her palms once Futaba told her the whole story. Well, not the whole story and detail but the implication is enough to make the older girl blush.

“D–Did I just went all out with the TMI by accident?!” Futaba realizes she has been rambling. “S–Sorry! Getting actual riajuu life lately really got me overwhelmed, so….”

“TMI? Riajuu? What do those mean— But uh, it’s okay… it’s just… wow.” Makoto sighs. “But I can understand why Boss is angry. I’ll be worried sick for you too.”

“If it’s that, I understand and I did apologize to him. I mean, that’s how we got punished… But I’m more confused about what’s next on.”

“Right. You did say…. that, right?” Referring to the proposal, Makoto did.

“But I’m… not sure now.” Futaba sighs. “I–I’m scared if this would happen even more and I would trouble Akira for the rest of his life if I kept on going like this… I wish I could be more responsible like you, Makoto…”

“Futaba, if you have my honest opinion….” Makoto sighs. “You’re thinking too far out of this. In a lot of meaning.”

And Futaba glances away while nodding.

“I think I can see that myself, too….” Futaba scratches her cheek. “I guess that’s mostly why I’m confused what to do now. I did blurt that out, but now I feel like I’m a burden to Akira….”

“Well, he did give a positive. I’m sure the most important thing for him is your happiness and that he won’t ever think of it as a burden.” Makoto smiles. “We may change a lot as for lately but I’m sure that never would change. He loves you, and even I can see that.”

“But then….”

“Go talk with him again about you two’s choices since you calmed down? And then with Boss, you can take it more easily later on” Makoto crosses her arms. “I personally think you two need to take more time, but it’s your life. Do what you want with it.”

Futaba nods slowly before snarkily comments. “Like how you decided to get a motorcycle because you missed riding your Persona?”

“Why did you bring that up?”

“But that’s true and it’s relevant to the topic, right?” Futaba giggles. “Thanks, Makoto. I’ll talk it out with him!”

“Good luck, Futaba.”

* * *

 

Leblanc was starting to get empty around that evening. Well, that’s why Sojiro let Futaba go for a while, though she should return soon. It does also seem like he understood that Futaba desperately needed that advice from Makoto, whatever is it.

At least that’s what Akira felt.

But soon, he could feel more chills than that when Sojiro just stares at him without saying anything, during the time when there are no other people.

“Uh…” Akira bows down. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“I haven’t formally apologized for yesterday.”

Sojiro sighs.

“There’s no need to be sorry, as much as I hate to admit. As long as she’s okay with it, I’m okay.” The old man glares. “Just… there’s one thing.”

“Y–yes?” Akira gulps.

“I’m old, you know. Who knows how much time I had left. And there are things a father figure like me can’t do as compared to you, someone she loved romantically, could.” Sojiro gazed over a distance. “Take care of her well, make her the happiest, even more, when I couldn’t, because she’s important to me.”

And Akira, with his strengthened resolve, as he reminiscence Futaba’s own wishes— answered.

“I swear I will.” Akira stood up. “That’s what I’ve been planning to do for the rest of my life.”

“Ha. You sure speak big.” Sojiro snarks. “But I trust you for that.”

Akira smiles. “You can put my trust on me. I love her too much, and she’s important to me.”

“Oh, right. There’s also this one thing.” Sojiro scratches the back of his head. “I know you said it’s still far away. But when you two get married, are you planning to take our name? I mean, you sure look like that to me for some reason.”

“….Ah, about that, I do plan to. I have no intention of returning back to my hometown, too. I already love this place too much—” Akira gazes to the door as he noticed something that soon Sojiro did notice too. “—wait.”

They both hear a sob. And the door was opened right at that time, revealing Futaba who has overheard their conversation for enough time to understand. Her eyes were watery, leading the two men to notice that she’s been crying— thankfully, it also doesn’t look like she’s sad— but rather happy, to Akira’s eyes at least, since—

“F–Futaba, why are you crying?!” Sojiro’s panicking, while Akira himself is calmer.

“Damn it, you two! Stop being such sentimental people…!” Futaba says still with teary eyes. “It’s getting to me too that I’m touched like this to the point I’m crying in happiness! What did I do to deserve so much love from you two…”

“For being yourself, Futaba.”

“Akira, I don’t need your smooth remarks right now!” Futaba pinches her lover’s arm before glaring at her dad, who gulps.

“W–what is it, Futaba?”

“Yeah, that’s right, you’re old, Sojiro. Maybe that’s why I’m going to say this now. I… I’d like for us to go forward sooner.” Futaba glares at Akira now, who nods in understanding.

“You mean—”

“Yep.” Futaba pauses a while, before continuing, looking away. “We’re still going to take a little more time after my graduation and college exams— don’t worry, it’s not that soon, but…”

“Futaba, you’re sure about this?” Sojiro asks. “I’m okay if you are sure with it, but…” Now he glances at Akira.

“Well, it’s really up to her in my case. I don’t mind either way.” Akira says. “So I’d rather to have Futaba to say what she wants.”

Futaba takes a deep breath before she’s determined.

“To be honest I…. was still confused, so I still need time to make it official, but one thing is I don’t really want to waste much time after all we’ve been through. I learned it the hard way.”

She reminiscences the days she had to spend when Akira was in jail. It was painful since she felt she still doesn’t give him enough love he deserves before that day, regretting what she hasn't done… To look even further, she still has regrets lingering that she haven’t spent much time reminiscing her good times with her mother on the earlier days of her passing, too.

“Futaba…”

Sojiro stopped before he’s sighing heavily.

“Really now. I can’t say no to that.” Sojiro scratches the back of his head. “I did say you two get my blessing and that won’t change my mind. But think through about it again for a while and be happy with whenever you two end up choosing.”

Futaba raises her head to notice that Sojiro has been patting her head as well as Akira’s shoulder—well, Akira must be too tall for his head pat now, oops.

“Yeah. We understand that well, right?”

“Right-o. Can we borrow this place when the time has come for the party, though? Can’t think of anything better than it” Futaba grins, then Akira chuckles as he comments;

“Sojiro-san, I advise you not let her if it would end up in a food fight between her and Yusuke.”

“Hey, that was just a one-time event in Haru’s place!”

“Food fight?! Geez, I do have troublesome kids.” Sojiro grumbles, but he went over to pull the three on a hug, and Futaba broke into laughter just from that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kept you all waiting! Writing Makoto is harder than I expected and I dunno what to do with Morgana during the daylight on Leblanc so he's really absent a lot in this, but here you go, another fluffy chapter! 
> 
> This chapter left me realizing how much I love writing Sojiro. Next chapter may either be an extra filler with Akira, Futaba, Ryuuji and a comic event or a time skip for a finale depending on my mood on it (and to see which you all prefer? Maybe the comic event can be a separate one shot.... so...)
> 
> ...I'm not sure if I should have a rate up or not even though there was something implied. Ratings are confusing....


End file.
